The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus in which a heater is lifted to control a temperature of a substrate.
Ordinary selective epitaxy processes involve deposition reaction and etching reaction. The deposition and etching reactions may occur simultaneously at slightly different reaction rates with respect to a polycrystalline layer and an epitaxial layer. While an existing polycrystalline layer and/or amorphous layer are/is deposited on at least one second layer during the deposition process, the epitaxial layer is formed on a surface of a single crystal. However, the deposited polycrystalline layer is etched faster than the epitaxial layer. Thus, corrosive gas may be changed in concentration to perform a net selective process, thereby realizing the deposition of an epitaxial material and the deposition of a limited or unlimited polycrystalline material. For example, a selective epitaxy process may be performed to form an epilayer formed of a silicon-containing material on a surface of single crystal silicon without leaving the deposits on a spacer.
Generally, the selective epitaxy process has several limitations. To maintain selectivity during the selective epitaxy process, a chemical concentration and reaction temperature of a precursor should be adjusted and controlled over the deposition process. If an insufficient silicon precursor is supplied, the etching reaction is activated to decrease the whole process rate. Also, features of the substrate may be deteriorated with respect to the etching. If an insufficient corrosive solution precursor is supplied, selectivity for forming the single crystalline and polycrystalline materials over the surface of the substrate may be reduced in the deposition reaction. Also, typical selective epitaxy processes are performed at a high reaction temperature of about 800° C., about 1,000° C., or more. Here, the high temperature is unsuited for the manufacturing process due to uncontrolled nitridation reaction and thermal budge on the surface of the substrate.